


Sous la Lune

by LaFourmii



Series: 50 Nuances de Gay | HP [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Ficlet, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: Il était le Loup. Les nuits de pleine lune, le Loup prenait le dessus sur lui. Il n'était plus qu'un corps. Il n'était plus que sensations, mouvements et actions.À ses côtés, le Chien était là.





	Sous la Lune

Remus avait toujours été un garçon qui pensait beaucoup. Parfois peut être un peu trop même.

Quand le Loup était arrivé dans sa vie, il avait beaucoup beaucoup pensé. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait à lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en débarrasser ?

Et puis quand il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à ces questions, il avait commencé à rêver. À réinventer sa vie sans le Loup.

Mais à cet instant, Remus ne réfléchissait plus. Il était le Loup. Car les nuits de pleine lune, le Loup prenait le dessus sur lui et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'en empêcher.

Il n'était plus qu'un corps. Il n'était plus que sensations, mouvements et actions.

À ses côtés, le Chien était là. Il était ce qui le ramenait au monde animal, l'extrayant des frayeurs de la nuit et des créatures sanguinaires dont il aurait pu faire partie.

Le Chien était toujours la. Il courait comme un fou dans la forêt et le Loup ne pouvait que le suivre.

Pourquoi cette envie soudaine de courir ? Et pourquoi cela le rendait-il si heureux ?

Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, faisant la course avec le Chien. Une course qu'il gagnait toujours bien sûr. Parce que le Loup était bien plus fort que le Chien.

La nuit était douce et la lune bien visible faisait luire la fourrure d'argent du Loup et le pelage noir du Chien. Et ils couraient encore.

Le vent fouettait leurs flancs. Était-ce cela qui les faisait avancer ?

Non. C'était l'adrénaline qui les faisait courir. Et les vagues d'excitation qu'elle leur procurait. Une sorte d'euphorie. Un sentiment inexplicable dans lequel ils étaient plongés toute la nuit. Un sentiment qu'ils partageaient et qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Un lien.

Une véritable connexion entre les deux animaux.

Ce fut le Chien qui ralentit le premier. C'était toujours le premier à fatiguer. Il n'était pas aussi endurant que le Loup. Il n'avait pas autant de force.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un petit ruisseau, leurs corps encore chaud de leur course effrénée.

S'il le pouvait, le Loup courrait toute la nuit. Il restait enfermé trop longtemps, il ne pouvait sortir qu'une fois par mois, il avait besoin de se défouler.

Mais le Loup tenait au Chien. Il ne lui disait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Mais il se souciait de lui. Et si le Chien devait s'arrêter, alors il s'arrêtait.

Le Chien s'écroula, tandis que le Loup veillait sur lui, guettant le moindre danger. Il entendit le bruit d'un oiseau prenant son envol et un peu plus loin, les pas d'un rongeur retournant à son terrier. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de danger dans la forêt quand on était loup. Mais un réflexe le poussait à protéger le Chien comme on protège un membre de sa famille. De sa Meute.

Le Loup leva la tête vers le ciel, pour hurler à la Lune, sa compagne de toujours, cette mère bienveillante, sa joie d'être là. Il entendit les branches mortes craquer sous les pattes du Chien alors que celui-ci se joignait à lui le museau tourné vers la Lune. Hurlant sa fierté, sa dominance.

Le Loup nota à travers la frondaison, les premières lueurs du jour qui apparaissaient lentement, chassant sa Lune. Il restait peu de temps avant que la nuit prenne fin. Avant que leur jeu ne prenne fin. Et le Loup n'en avait pas envie.

Il pressa sa truffe contre l'épaule du Chien et d'un même mouvement, sans autres concertations que ce petit geste, ils se remirent à courir. Jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

 


End file.
